Sweetest Sixteen
by damnbamon
Summary: Olive attends the sleepover for Oprah's sixteenth birthday. Ms. O is fairly upset when Olive is the only guest, but, things change unexpectedly.


Olive hurried to the party as fast as she could. Well... as fast as her legs could peddle her cherry red bike down the sidewalk. She could've asked her mother for a ride, but, it was a Saturday. Her mother was always in a rush to hang out with her boyfriend Ted on the weekend. This was fine for Oliver, really, it was - there was only one problem arising as she raced down the streets. She was wearing a skirt. It wasn't an awfully short skirt, but the dark red fabric kept blowing up from the wind.

"Crap..." she mumbled to herself as she stopped for the sixth time to fix her skirt, and zip her jacket up further.

It was November, and a very light amount of snow was already on the ground. The wind chill made it even colder. However, Olive didn't care. She was more concerned with getting to Oprah's house before it was completely dark.

Sure she was sixteen years old, but she still didn't enjoy being in the dark very much. Espeically not outside all by herself.

Soon, she made it the Oprah's house. It was a good sized family home, with three bedrooms, two floors, not counting the basement. A two car garage, picket fence, and large backyard. There were balloons tied to the mailbox, and lights shining through the window. As Olive made it to the door, and lifted a hand to knock, the door opened before her knuckles even touched.

"Olive!" Oprah's excited voice rung in Olive ears after the door had swung open to reveal the short statured girl that was her best friend, former Boss, Oprah Davis.

"Oprah..." Olive chuckled lightly, and eyed her friend. Oprah was clad in a black dress that stopped at her knees, and hugged her body snugly, with a V neckline, and inch wide straps. On her feet were red flats, and her curly hair was around her face, flowing down past her shoulders.

The brown skinned girl reached over and grabbed the present that Olive had in her arms before anything else was said.

"I'm so glad you're here. No one else has showed up yet." Oprah rolled her eyes, turning around to lead Olive into the living room.

Olive closed the door behind her, having left her bike in the driveway.

"Really? Didn't the party start fifteen minutes ago?" she questioned, raising a brow, and looking around the living room which was decorated slightly, but, Olive knew that Oprah tended to care more about the sleepover aspect and not the birthday party itself.

"Yes!" Oprah groaned and sat down on the couch with a dramatic plop, and pulling an orange juice box from seemingly out of nowhere, pushing the straw into the package, and then into her mouth.

Olive frowned softly, walking over to sit next to her friend on the couch, a foot or so between them. Somethings never change...though, most of them had.

Olive knew she was going to grow up, this was a given, it had always been. For Oprah? It wasn't, or it hadn't always been. She had been around for hundreds of years, longer than even Olive could comprehend. It came as a surprise to everyone in Odd Squad when suddenly, Ms. O wasn't the same as she had always been. Forever stuck at ten years old, Oprah's aging had become noticeable when she grew taller several inches, and hit puberty. Having clearly aged for two years.

Three weeks after Olive had left Odd Squad, Oprah joined. It might have seemed cruel, that after a certain age you had to leave - but, neither of them saw it this way. It was just the natural order of the agency. Hundreds of kids younger than them, were growing smarter, and excelling in the academy every single day. One agent leaves, another starts the journey.

Leaving their childhood careers to go to school full time was difficult at first. High School was nearly dragging them both. However, they'd both skipped several grades thanks to their classes at Odd Squad Academy, and Oprah's..well...being alive when many wars were actually happening.

"I'm sure some others will show up. It'll just take time..." Olive assured Oprah, "There's fifteen minutes until eight thirty. That means, there's nine hundred seconds for people to show up. Plenty of time."

Still Oprah gave her a worried anxious look as she sucked on the straw of her juice box. A harmless vice she was still stuck with...

Watching Oprah sit and worry, looking sat, and disappointed, bothered Olive more than she could even understand. She had known her for years, so it wasn't a surprise that seeing her upset bothered Olive. However, the urge to make her feel better no matter what, was a curious one for Olive... Otto had been the one who wanted to make everything better at whatever cost. That hadn't been Olive... Olive was more practical. Even if Otto claimed to be.

Otto... It had been a few years since either of them saw him. Having his end with Odd Squad, he'd moved to Greece with his family. They skyped every week, but, it would never be exactly the same for the group. 

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed, and still no one else showed up.

"Why is no one here? This is so..." Olive started, and Oprah gave her a narrow eyed look, "...odd." she finished her sentence and the two of them grinned at each other before shaking their heads.

"Honey, I don't think anyone else is coming." Oprah's mother said as she walked into the living room carrying the birthday cake.

Oprah's mother wasn't her birth mother - of course. More of an adoptive mother, as Oprah's real parents had died many many years before. She had lived with many odd squad affiliated families over the years. When you didn't age, you had to move often. The one good thing about aging, was she got to stay with her current mother. One of the few women she lived with who she could see as her mother.

She'd lived with her for ten years before she started to age, and now, she would get to grow up completely... Not have to leave again, well, not have to leave in the same context.

"But...they might." Oprah insisted, and Olive gave her a look.

With a sigh, they both nodded when Oprah's mother asked if they wanted to sing the birthday song now, before calling for her husband who brought out the lighter to light to candles.

The happy birthday song lasted only as long as it could, before the candles were blown out by a mildly disappointed Oprah, and then the chocolate cake with buttercream frosting was dug into.

After unwrapping the presents, all except for Olive's, the two girls headed to Oprah's bedroom with a second helping of cake and ice cream.

"Come on, don't be sad. You got some awesome presents, and this cake your mom made is so good." Olive smiled as she sat down on the full sized bed, making sure to kick her shoes off.

Oprah nodded slowly, her eyes flickering over to Olive. Olive's hair was in a ponytail, which was usual for her, but, this time, the pony tail was slightly wavy, and a little messy from the ride there.

"That's true...and you're here." Oprah smiled, and scooted closer to her. "I still haven't opened your present!"

The two of them giggled before setting their cake down on the bed nearby them. Olive put the blue and red wrapped gift into Oprah's lap and sat so close to her that their bare knees were touching.

"You really didn't even need to get me anything, I have plenty of money." she chuckled at Olive who rolled her eyes and shoved her on the shoulder.

"Just open it!" Olive grinned, and watched as Oprah unwrapped the present. Her heart was beating fast, and she couldn't help but admire the warm look of Oprah's face, and her smile.

Olive's own face was starting to turn a shade of pink when the present was unveiled. In Oprah's hands were a pair of tickets to the DNCE concert in February. They'd been sold out when Oprah first stated her interested about wanting to go, but, Olive had always been good at getting what she wanted.

Oprah gasped, " DNCE! Holy shit! Olive!" she squealed and bounced slightly on the bed, looking the happiest she had in awhile.

Before Olive knew it, Oprah was hurling herself at her, wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. Olive happily hugged her back affectionately. Her face flushing deeply, and her chest a bit heavy. She squeezed Oprah tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you smile... I was so worried you were going to be sad all night..." Olive said softly, having a bit of a hard time breathing.

Oprah pulled back from the hug, and smiled at her, her face was flushed as well. "You've always been able to make me smile Oli." 

* * *

Two hours later, and the pajama's were on, the lights were off, door closed, and on the TV was one of the movies Olive and Oprah had picked out together to watch for the night.

"I hate this part!" Oprah complained with a slight giggle, and covered her eyes. Olive laughed, and used her hand to cover Oprah's face as well.

They were both under the covers, half a foot between them, several bags of chips in that space as well as a two liter of cola, a few juice boxes, and cookies... Olive hadn't been able to stop looking at Oprah's face as she watched the movie, the light flickering from the TV onto Oprah's face.

Once the first movie was over, and the second was put into the DVD player, Olive felt a little self conscious in her pajama shorts for some reason. Oprah's eyes had glanced along her rear for a moment or two before she climbed back into bed.

"Thank you for not ditching like everyone else." Oprah said softly, looking over at Olive as the movie played. Olive's eyes shifted over to her face, and she nodded slowly, her lips pulling up at the corners.

Fifteen more minutes, and suddenly Olive could hear as the snacks and drinks were moved from inbetween them, and set to the other side. Suddenly Oprah was closer to her, and leaning her head against her shoulder. As the move went on, Olive moved closer against Oprah, until they were cuddling together.

It wasn't even forty five minutes into the move when they both seemed to turn their heads at the same time to look at each other. They just looked, until Oprah couldn't help but chuckle at the awkward moment.

"Oprah..." Olive started in a whisper, though the TV was plenty loud enough, and Mr. and Mrs. Davis were in bed.

"Yes?" Oprah asked, tilting her head to the side, her wide eyes pouring into Olive's face.

"I...like you." she told her slowly, her heart doing a somersault in her chest.

Oprah blushed, and bit at her bottom lip for a second. "I like you too Olive."

"Not just as friends." Olive said slowly.

"No..." Oprah whispers, their faces moving closer, the warm from their blushing was growing rapidly, "...not just as friends."

All in a second their lips pressed together. It was not either of their first kiss, but it was their first kiss with each other. This was all that mattered... Their lips were warm, soft, melted against each others perfectly. Olive loved the way Oprah's lips tasted, and couldn't help but smile into the kiss. This invoked a smile from Oprah, and suddenly the kiss grew much deeper.

Their breath picked up as she kissed, Olive's arms wrapped around Oprah's neck, pulling closer to her until she tipped over onto her back, and Oprah was on top of her. They were making out, they realized, and both stopped to look at the other for reassurance. There was a silent answer when they both dove back in to kiss each other heatedly.

Oprah bit softly at Olive's bottom lip, invoking a quiet moan from the girl. After another moment, they both broke the kiss to breath, and chuckle simultaneously.

"I wonder if this is an odd problem." Olive teased, and Oprah rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing odd or problematic with this at all." she whispered, and they both laughed breathlessly at each other before their lips connected again.


End file.
